


Coffee and Misunderstandings

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Bisexual Barry Allen, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: ‘So how’d it go? ;)’Cisco hides his phone under the table and texts her hurriedly.‘You just interrupted a moment! Dude, so not cool.’‘Oh shit, sorry. I thought it would be over by now! I’ll make it up to you I promise. Already having moments on the first date, ooooooo’Cisco cheeks burn. He’s about to respond when he hears Barry suck in a breath. Cisco looks up from his phone and throws Barry a smile.“What’re you doing?” Barry asks Cisco. “Nothing” Cisco replies quickly. He feels his phone vibrate in his hands underneath the table, and peeks under to check it again.“You know the table is made of glass, right? I can see you.” Barry responds, looking through the transparent table at Cisco’s text message. Cisco locks his phone and places it in his lap again. Barry frowns.“First date?” He questions, tilting his head in confusion.Cisco’s blood runs cold.or:Where Cisco and Barry are hopelessly oblivious nerds





	Coffee and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> based of off this tumblr prompt: https://carly781.tumblr.com/post/159922198447/imagine-two-characters-from-your-fandom

With a little push and a _'if you don't ask him out soon, i'm going to cut your hair while you sleep'_ text from Caitlin, Cisco finally worked up the nerve to ask Barry out. well, he didn't exactly ask him out. He sorta just asked him to get coffee with him at jitters tomorrow. Barry had said yes to the date, giving Cisco that signature smile that always made his stomach drop. He had then zoomed out the cortex, papers flying from the desk and hitting Cisco in the face.  


  


Cisco slumps in his seat. He rests his elbow on his desk and nibbles on his thumb as he thinks back to that moment earlier today. He thinks about the way that Barry's face had lit up and broke into a grin. Cisco smiles and swivels in his chair, absolutely smitten.

  


The next day is long and painful for him. From the moment he had gotten there, HR had that helicopter mom thing going on - he wouldn't leave Cisco alone.

  


Cisco taps on the keyboard and tries to examine some data. (ok he was thinking about Barry, but you can't blame him right? that boy shouldn't be allowed to wear fabric that close to his body! Cisco swears he's trying to kill him). He blankly stares at the metallic clock on the wall, wishing time would speed up. It's nearing the end of the day when HR waltzes over to him and hits him with his wand stick thingy, whatever that thing is. "Ow!" Cisco yowls, reaching up and rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?!" "You know what it was for, Francesco" HR smirks, hopping up next town on the desk. Cisco raises his eyebrows at him. "Okay first of all, it's Francisco, dude. And it's Cisco for you. And secondly, what do you mean?"

  


"Don't think i don't know what's going on with you!" HR exclaims, grinning madly at him. "You've been in such a great mood today, smiling to yourself and spacing out. it looks to me like you've got a date." "W-what?" Cisco splutters, his face rapidly beginning to heat up. "I just assumed, i am an expert in love, one would say." HR says, hopping off the desk. "Isn't that right, Caitlin?" HR says, turning around to where she is cleaning up the med bay. Caitlin shrugs in response and goes back to what she's doing. "So who's the lucky lady?" he grins, twirling his baton between his fingertips.

  


Cisco stands up, placing his hands on his hips. "Nuh uh" Cisco says. "I'm not having this conversation with you." HR huffs. "Oh cmon Cisco! Just tell me who it is! it's not like I have any friends outside of here, or if any at all.." HR trails off. Cisco rolls his eyes at his exaggeration.

  


Barry flashes into the room and Cisco has to bite his lip to keep from smiling. in a blur, Barry had changed from his suit into his civilian clothes. "Ready to go?" Barry questions, motioning towards the exit with his head. "Hell yeah" he replies, grabbing his jacket off his chair. He looks over to Caitlin who gives him a quick thumbs up. As Barry places him hand on Cisco's back, Cisco sees HR squint at them. HR's eyes widen and his mouth forms into a little "o" when he finally puts two and two together. "Of course Francesco! i get it now" HR waggles his eyebrows at them. Barry and Cisco walk out of the cortex. Barry leans down and whispers, "What was that all about?" Cisco laughs  nervously, his palms sweating and he rubs them on his jeans. "no clue."

  


They arrive at Jitters, Cisco taking a seat at a table while Barry goes up and waits in line to get coffee for them. Cisco pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Cait. 

  


_ ‘Why the fuck did you convince me to do this’ _

  


Caitlin responds seconds later.

  


**_‘Don’t ask me why! you two have been beguiling each other for months now!’_ **

  


_ ‘No we haven’t! You don’t know what you’re talking about.’  _ Cisco types back, rolling his eyes. 

  


**_Just ask anyone at S.T.A.R Labs - except HR, he’s oblivious._ **

  


Cisco is about to respond when a mug is placed in front of him. “A french roast with a touch of creamer for you, and a decaf for me” Barry says, sliding into the seat opposite of Cisco. Cisco places his phone in his lap, it making a clicking sounds as he shuts it off. “Thanks Bar” Cisco says, reaching for the mug and taking a sip. They fall into an easy conversation with each other, as always. 

  


By the time they finish their coffees, they are the only two customers in the shop. It’s nearing closing time Cisco can see, as one of the baristas gives him an annoyed look because she can’t start cleaning up the place until they leave. Barry had since then moved from his seat across Cisco to the one right next to him.

  


Barry says something funny that makes Cisco throw his head back in laughter, messing up his hair. Cisco gains composure, his once full blown laughter simmering into quiet chuckles. Barry smiles, reaching over the table and tucks back a loose strand of hair that had fallen in Cisco’s face. His hand briefly makes contact with Cisco’s face and Barry freezes, staring into his eyes, searching for some type of reaction. Barry’s hand feels cold against Cisco’s burning skin. Barry goes to pull his hand away when Cisco reaches up and holds Barry’s hand on his cheek, smiling shyly at Barry. 

  


Cisco sees Barry tentatively begin to lean in and Cisco’s heart speeds up. He leans in too, feeling as if everything is in slow motion. He feels Barry’s breath ghosting on his lips. Suddenly, Cisco’s phone buzzes in his lap, both of them jumping and pulling away from each other. Barry coughs looking down at the ground. Cisco mutters an apology, pulling out his phone. The screen displays  _ ‘Imessage from Caitlin’  _ and Cisco looks to see if Barry is looking. He sees Barry twiddling his thumbs in his lap, and Cisco unlocks his phone. 

  
  


**_‘So how’d it go? ;)’_ **

  


Cisco hides his phone under the table and texts her hurriedly. 

  


_ ‘You just interrupted a moment! Dude, so not cool.’ _

  


**_‘Oh shit, sorry. I thought it would be over by now! I’ll make it up to you I promise. Already having moments on the first date, ooooooo’_ **

  


Cisco cheeks burn. He’s about to respond when he hears Barry suck in a breath. Cisco looks up from his phone and throws Barry a smile. 

  


“What’re you doing?” Barry asks Cisco. “Nothing” Cisco replies quickly. He feels his phone vibrate in his hands underneath the table, and peeks under to check it again. 

  


“You know the table is made of glass, right? I can see you.” Barry responds, looking through the transparent table at Cisco’s text message. Cisco locks his phone and places it in his lap again. Barry frowns. 

  


“First date?” He questions, tilting his head in confusion. 

  


Cisco’s blood runs cold.  _ Oh no. Did Barry not think this was a date?? Oh god oh god he probably just thought this was us, hanging out or something! I thought I made it clear that this was a date, he probably won’t - _ Cisco’s panicked thoughts are cut off when Barry reaches forwards and claps their hands together, bringing Cisco back to reality. “Im sorry, I should’ve clarified that this was a date! I didn’t even assume that you might be straight!” Cisco rushes, looking down at the ground, ashamed. He draws his hands back in embarrassment and feels his face turning red. Barry holds his hands in place, and begins to rub small circles on the back of Cisco’s hands. He looks up at Barry in confusement. 

  


“Okay first of all, why assume I’m straight?” Barry says softly and raises his eyebrows at him. “I don’t know! Maybe the fact that you were so obsessed with Iris when we first met. You can’t blame me!” Cisco exclaims. Barry cringes at the mention of his past obsession. Not one of his proudest moments. “Well, I’m bisexual for one, and I..kinda already thought that we were dating?” Barry says meekly. Now it’s Cisco’s turn to be surprised. “What?” Cisco asks. “Why didn’t you tell me that you thought that, or at least made any move to mention us dating??”

  


“I just assumed that you didn’t like labels! So I didn’t bring it up. I was just respecting your boundaries. I honestly didn’t know that you had no clue” Barry replies, shrugging his shoulders. “And I thought that we’ve already had like, a  _ million dates _ so far.”

  


Cisco thinks back to those many late nights watching films, or even hanging out in general. A recent memory of Barry and him pop up in Cisco’s head as he remembered the way that they had cuddled on Cisco’s sofa one night while watching  _ The Big Bang Theory _ . Barry had been absentmindedly running his hand through Cisco’s hair as his head had rested in Barry’s lap. They had fallen asleep together that night.

  


They sit in silence for a moment, both processing the information that they had just received. Cisco breaks out into a grin and begins to laugh. Barry joins him. Soon they can’t stop laughing, Barry struggling to breathe in between laughs and tears streaming down Cisco’s face from laughing so hard. Cisco can see in his peripheral vision the barista angrily beginning to walk up to them. Cisco grabs Barry’s hand and pulls them out of there before the barista can yell at them. They squeeze out of the doors and into the night, still laughing. Cisco squeezes Barry’s hand as they both regain composure. They begin to walk down the sidewalk, and keep their hands clasped together. 

  


“We are both oblivious, aren’t we?” Cisco says, swinging their hands back and forth, mesmerized at how  _ perfectly  _ their hands intertwine with each other. Barry sighs, his breath steaming in the cold air. “Pretty much.” Barry’s heart swells up with pride as he sees Cisco giggle, his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly. Cisco goes to cover his mouth with his hand and Barry prevents that, taking that hand into his also. This causes them to fully face each other and they stop walking. Cisco grins wider. “In all seriousness, I’d like to see where this goes” Barry says, placing his hands on the shorter man’s waists. Cisco wraps his arms confidently around Barry’s shoulders, nodding. “As do I” Cisco says gingerly. Cisco hesitates for a moment before he leans up and plants a valiant kiss on Barry’s lips. It’s brief, but sweet nonetheless. Cisco’s lips soften into his, and Barry wonders  _ ohmygod where has this feeling been my entire life _ . Cisco pulls away, looking at Barry, whose eyes are still closed. 

  


“Earth to Barry” Cisco smirks, snapping his fingers in his face. Barry opens his eyes and blurts “Your lips are nice.” Cisco begins to cachinnate, his arms tightening around Barry’s neck. Barry’s cheeks burn. “Thanks?” Cisco says, and Barry groans in embarrassment. “Yours aren’t so bad yourself.” 

  


Cisco removes his arms from Barry, clasps their hands together and they resume walking. “I just can’t believe I never picked up on you liking me! Dude, I’m like the gayest person ever. Im actually pansexual, but besides that - man, my gaydar must be  _ wayyy _ off.” Cisco says, gesturing grandly. 

  


“Take me home?” Cisco says and Barry raises an eyebrows at him. “I mean - not like that, you know what I mean.” Cisco stutters. Barry grins and picks up Cisco bridal style. Cisco buries his face into Barry’s neck, and presses a quick kiss to it. Barry begins to run Cisco back to his apartment. Cisco closes his eyes as he savors the feeling of the wind on his skin and Barry’s rapid heartbeat against his ear. 

  


Cisco couldn’t ask for any other feeling in the world. Neither could Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it :)


End file.
